Hope and Him
by Emina333
Summary: There are two things taht exsist in the world: Things that are wanted and things that are needed. Korra has a want and that want is Mako, but Mako is with another girl. Asami Sato is runing Korra's life! But what happenes when Korra's want becomes a need. MAKORRA, Masami in earlier chapters. Sorry I suck at summeries.


**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry if this fanfic kinda sucks... It's my First one. EVER! Dun Dun Da! Ok so I probably just scared you away from this story, but please don't go! I want readers! Reviews and flames accepted because they make me a better writer. If you don't like it don't read it; If you don't ship Makorra, WHY ARE YOU HERE? Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Korra, do you think I would be a middle class teenager sitting behind her computer? No? Yeah didn't think so.**

* * *

Hope. That's all she wanted, Hope and Him. He wasn't like the other ones, he was A beauty beyond compare with Golden orbs for eyes, Fire Nation raven hair, a moody yet gentle attitude and had a physic that make her long for him more and more every day. But of course every rose has it's thorns and hers was a green- eyed , dark-haired beauty who whisked her royal champion away. Asami sato ruined her life, for the most part, and all she had left was Hope that one day Mako would be hers.

"Korra! Wake up, it's time to start you're training." The ever-present voice of Tenzin shot through the door waking her with more force than Toph Bei Fong's bending.

"Five more minutes." The Inspiring Avatar in training groaned, she was always groggy and loved to sleep in, which received even more annoyance from the Air bending master.

"Don't make me get Meelo in here!" Those seven words made her topple out of bed and on the floor faster than anyone could have imagined.

In an instant Korra grabbed her annoying baggy air training outfit and slipped it on unwillingly. She never really had a knack for airbending and was NOT thrilled to be going to practice so early in the Morning. The aroma of food whiffed through the air and burrowed into her nostrils making her stomach grumble in response. She was hungry and needed her strength up, After all Korra had air bending training and had a Pro-bending match later that evening.

When she joined the Fire Ferrets it was Nothing like she had expected, and controlling her temper and keeping the other two elements contained was hard; but somehow it was a happy medium she could resort to when she was arguing with Mako or failing at air bending which she did every day. It also helped her escape from Amon and his stupid Equalists. But she had to Fight alongside Him, knowing that he was never going to Love her, look at her, or feel the same way she did towards him. Yes he was gorgeous and he would never be hers.

"Korra, the food is ready" A soft knocking came from the door and Korra was faced with a loving, mother-like figure to her. Pema seemed to understand her more than anyone else in her times of need, and never questioned the chaos that the household brought to her table.

"Okay, Pema, I will be down in a minute." Pema nodded her head in response, a silent understanding, and waddled her very pregnant self down the hall and into the Kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting.

Korra looked at herself in the mirror, _Would he like me better if I looked like her?_ She thought, then undid her hair and let it down a little past her shoulders. Asami was beautiful and Korra knew that she could never compare to her, but it couldn't hurt a girl to try, could it? _No. _She thought. _It was nice for a change._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was just the start! I know it's not much but the next chapters will be at least 1000w+ I just wanted to know if I should continue with this story before I go! Don't forget Review review review! So If I continue this( which is most likely yes) then I hope to update every week. But... I will be gone for 2 whole weeks! Sorry guys :'( I'm going on vacation and my parents are all like BLAH BLAH bLAH NO FANFIC! I read it a lot! :3 Happy Early Fourth of July! Keep calm and read on!**


End file.
